Help!
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: John Cena sees a man in need and does the right thing. Rated M for language.


**Help! **

**Summary: John Cena sees a man in need and does the right thing. John Cena/Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns**

**A/N: I wrote this oneshot for somebody on tumblr a while back. I just realized that I never posted it here. Please Review. **

It was a normal Saturday morning for John Cena. He had just opened his diner for the day. John swept the place up and made sure everything was clean before his employees came in to work. He sat in a booth by the window and drank his morning coffee. Outside he saw a young man walking with a plastic cup; he was asking passersby for money. John's heart broke for young man.

At the end of the day, the young man came into the diner. John was in the process of closing up, but he let the man in anyway. Silently, he sat on a stool at the counter; he took off the hat he wore. It was then that John saw the two toned hair; one side was black, the other was bleached blond. "Hey. I'm John." John said, introducing himself. "Seth." The young man said quietly. Seth poured the coins and dollar bills from the cup onto the counter. He silently counted the money and sighed. He scooped the money back into the cup and stood to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?" John asked him. "I don't have enough." He said hardly above a whisper. "How about you work for it?" John said with a sweet smile. Seth's eyes widened. "Okay." Seth said quietly. He stood from the chair and pulled his hoodie and shirt over his head. John stopped him. "No! That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I meant I could offer you a job here in the diner. I could use a dish washer." John said. Seth smiled. "Really? You would give me a job?" Seth asked. John nodded.

Seth's smile disappeared. "I didn't go to college; is that okay?" he asked. John chuckled. "I don't think dishwashing requires a college degree." Seth smiled brightly again and put his clothes back on. "What can I get you?" John asked. Seth looked over the menu. "Can I have a cheese burger and a shake?" he asked. John smiled and nodded. "Sure. It's on the house tonight." John said.

That was two years ago. Since that day, Seth has worked in the diner with John. John had even let Seth move in with him as long as Seth paid part of the bills. Seth loved it; he had no complaints about his life now. He was making his way up the ladder in the employees' scale; he was now working as a waiter. He was going about his day like he usually did when he was called to take an order to a table in the corner. He smiled at the cook and took the order. Seth stopped in his tracks when he saw to whom he was delivering the meal.

"Can't say I'm shocked to see you here." The man said when Seth walked up to him. Seth put the food on the table and quickly turned to walk away. The man grabbed Seth's wrist, twisting it. Seth bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. The man pulled Seth down to his level, still twisting his wrist. "Just remember where you came from. You're always going to be somebody's bitch." The man hissed before letting Seth go. Seth put on a fake smile and rubbed his wrists as he walked away. John had seen the whole thing.

"What was that about?" John asked. Seth shook his head. "Roman? He's just an old friend." Seth said. John cocked his head to the side, not believing Seth's story. "Doesn't look like it." John said looking at the bruise that was already starting to form on Seth's wrist. Seth sighed. "He's my ex. When my parents kicked me out, he took me in. He was physically, emotionally, and sexually abusive so I left him. I had been living on the streets for almost a year when you gave me this job." Seth said. John was shocked. "I had no idea." He said. "I know. I didn't want you do find out; I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." Seth said. John nodded. "Take the rest of the day off; you deserve a little time off." He said. "You sure?" Seth asked. John nodded. Seth smiled and thanked John and left.

John smiled sweetly as he watched Seth leave. He had grown deep feelings for the young man; there was such a strong connection between them. He didn't want to force a relationship, though. He wanted things to happen naturally. John was in deep thought when he heard Seth screaming.

"HELP! JOHN HELP!" John sprinted out of the diner and followed the sound of Seth's screams. The sounds led him to a nearby alley where Roman was straddling Seth's body pummeling his face with his fists. John ran to Seth's defense and pulled Roman off of him. John attacked him and nearly killed him. Seth was begging him to stop. When John stopped, Roman laid in an unconscious heap; he was still breathing. He was just unresponsive.

John inspected Seth to make sure he was okay. He was slightly bruised, but he wasn't seriously hurt. "Are you okay?" John asked. Seth nodded, but broke down and cried into John's chest. "What's wrong?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Seth's body. "No one has ever protected me like that." Seth said. John pulled Seth away from him and cupped his face in his hands. "I love you and I'll always be here to protect you." John said. Seth smiled. "Y—you love me?" Seth asked. John smiled and nodded.

Seth smiled. "No one has ever told me that before." He said. "Get used to it. I love you." John said. Seth's smile grew bigger. "I love you." John said again. Seth giggled. "I love you." John said yet again. "I love you, too." Seth said. John smiled and inched toward Seth's face. He planted the gentlest of kisses on Seth's lips. "Let's get you home." John said. Seth smiled and nodded.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
